No
by Rosalie Delecour
Summary: After the war at the Weasley's Christmas dinner Ron makes a brash decision and isn't prepared to be refused, resulting in arguing, betrayel and over all a terrible Christmas revealing a huge secret. Rated T for language, anti Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**8-17 I was in London and while bored on the tube I wrote this weird little one-shot for no real reason at all. I didn't know what to name it so when my sister suggested calling it 'No' I didn't have another better option, so if you do, tell me because I feel stupid calling this 'No', or maybe that's just me. There is 'adult' language in this so if you don't like that, don't read this. If you like Ron, just know that this author does not and this story shows it. Ginny and are also not portrayed the nicest here. If you don't like any of that, than just don't read this.**

 **8-18 I've fixed a couple typos and guess what? Since I've gotten so many positive reviews in less than 24 hours, I write a really short follow up on the wedding. It will be posted as a chapter two. This is going to stay a two-shot, no more chapters or anything. The second chapter will be teeny but I wanted to show a bit of the wedding. Some of you think Ron, Ginny and Molly are OOC, I agree a bit but not as much. Ron doesn't think about what he does before he does it, and he has anger management issues. He also holds a grudge and doesn't believe his friends as shown in GoF. Molly will kill anyone who speaks against her children and is very protective. Ginny is a bit OOC but she always seemed like a bitch to me, not sure about you. I know there are probably more typos, if you point out any more typos I will fix them. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Hermione glanced at Ron questionably, the no-class 'Golden Trio' sidekick wasn't eating. 'The world is ending!' She joked to herself, he always ate. A lot. He noticed her staring and looked away quickly. What? Usually he would grin at her with food falling out of his mouth and she would reprimand him. She looked around the table, the other Weasley's were acting normal, even Harry was! What was wrong with Ron?  
"Time for the special Christmas dinner!" The Weasley matriarch exclaimed excitedly 'accio-ing' large dishes with lovingly prepared cakes and other numerous delicious looking desserts.  
As laid them down on the table Ron stood up slowly. The youngest Weasley son walked to Hermione and knelt down on one knee before the beautiful witch.  
'No Ron, No!' Hermione thought desperately.  
"Hermione Jane Granger, it has been three years since the war and you, Harry and I defeated Voldemort" Ron said sounding very rehearsed. Hermione looked around nervously, Molly was crying into her husband's shoulder, Bill and Fleur were looking at Hermione's reaction closely, Charlie was smiling at Hermione brotherly. Percy was looking at his younger brother, his wife looking at Ron's empty hands holding no ring. George was looking at the whole scene skeptically, and Ginny looked like she was going to burst into tears any moment. Hermione breathed in sharply, hoping Ron wasn't going to follow through with what she knew he was going to say.  
"Now, here we are, known as two-thirds of the Golden Trio. You- a ministry official, me- a Quidditch player.  
"We've come so far together and it was by chance that we decided to save you from that troll, otherwise, you would not be sitting at this table and I would not be kneeling in front of you."  
Hermione opened her mouth to try to stop her friend before he make even more of a fool out of himself but the stubborn Gryffindor cut her off,  
"No, let me finish. I know you liked me in fifth and sixth, and we kissed in the war. And so even so we've never dated each other, and I've had many dates with many women, you're the one that's mine. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"  
A pregnant pause followed in which was crying her eyes out and George coughed nervously.  
"Oh... Ron" Hermione said unsurely, not sure where to start. "Ah, we have only ever been friends before, why do you want to jump to marriage?"  
sighed, understanding where this was going, Bill and Fleur looking at the oblivious boy pityingly.  
"We're meant for each other, don't you see 'Mione?" Ron said nervously, offering her the gold ring with a small diamond centered again as Percy rested his head in his hands embarrassed for his hopeless brother, Penelope patting his shoulder reassuringly. Charlie looked around at his family.  
"Listen Ron.. We've only ever been friends, and I'm happy with our friendship. And we haven't had one date yet, I can't marry a man without at least a few months of dating." The flustered witch said. Ginny glared at her friend, Harry trying to give Hermione a 'It's okay I get it' smile while trying to comfort his angry wife at the same time.  
"This is because you're with some bloke, isn't it?" Ron said dropping the velvet box to the ground.  
Hermione gasped, "No! Ron it has nothing to do with it! We're just better off as friends! Don't ruin it!"  
"But you are! Who's the fucking bastard that stole you from me!" Ron yelled, his face getting as red as his hair.  
The witch sobbed as she got angry, "Ron! I still want to be friends, don't push me to be something I'm not! Not only that but I was never yours in the first place!"  
"Ha!" Ron teased cruelly, "You just proved there is someone! WHO IS IT? I will kill him for stealing my witch! But then again, I don't want any more hand-me-downs, would I?"  
"Ron, Stop! This is going to far!" The-Boy-Who-Lived stood up, hearing the gasps from a few Weasley's at the cutting remark.  
"No! She was mine! She IS mine!" The enraged wizard screamed.  
"Ron, think about it, you can't force anything." George said surprising everyone.  
"Bloody hell! Tell me! Who is it?" Ron yelled and took a step toward Hermione.  
Standing up straighter the girl in question confidently answered, "Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
Before anyone could react, the refused man had raised his hand and swung the back of it toward the face of his friend.  
Hermione gasped in pain as a large red handprint appeared on her cheek, crying and hiding her face from the rest of his family in hurt.  
"Ron! Stop!" Bill shouted as he and Charlie ran to restrain their brother who was struggling to get to Hermione. Fleur ran over to the crying lioness to try to comfort her and heal the bruise.

"How is he your boyfriend?" Harry asked flabbergast.

"Fiancé." Hermione sobbed to her friends.

The environment at the dinner had changed. It had went from merry and friendly to pressuring and hateful.

"This was going so great till _she_ had to turn down poor Ron's proposal!" Mrs. Weasley spat.  
"It's my fault! I ruined it!" Hermione cried into the French witches arms,  
"Shhh, it eez not your fault," The part veela muttered a spell fixing any damage done by her bother-in-law.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley! How dare you hit Hermione!" Arthur Weasley shouted, only to be silenced by his wife.  
"When?" Ron croaked.  
"Since a couple months after the war. He proposed last week." Hermione sobbed quietly, all evidence of the back-handed slap gone.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry said, betrayal on his scarred face.  
"Probably too embarrassed that then everyone would know that all she is is a Deatheater whore!" The youngest Weasley snarled at her husbands friend.  
"Ginny!" Percy sharply breathed in as Harry tried to get the fiery red-head under control.  
"She doesn't even have a ring, the little slut!" Ginny ignored her smarter family member's attempts to shut her up.  
"I do!" Hermione said defiantly pulling out a beautiful platinum ring with a huge diamond in the center and smaller emerald wrapping around the ring like a snake. "I was waiting 'till I told you then I was going to put it on."  
"It's beautiful, he must really love you." Penelope admired the expensive ring, trying to help the distraught girl.  
"He does." Was the soft reply.  
"HOW DARE YOU? What about poor Ron? YOU BROKE HIS HEART!" Molly burst, screaming at the young woman who flinched and started to cry once again, worse than before.  
"Mother! Stop!" Charlie said, knowing the situation would get worse.  
"How could you Hermione?" Ron whispered broken.  
"I never knew. I'm so sorry!" Hermione looked away shoving away Fleur.  
"Of course you knew! Bitch!" Ginny screamed.  
"Stop! This is not Hermione's fault!" Harry yelled,  
"AT LEAST MY DAUGHTER CAN TELL IT'S HER FAULT!"  
"Mum!"  
"Look at her! She's crying so hard! Can't keep up her 'Golden Girl' act anymore?"  
"This is getting out of control!"  
"It's neither of their faults!"  
"No! It's Rons fault! He shouldn't have asked in the first place!"  
An eerie silence came over the room as a large black eagle-owl flew in with nine cards in it's talons. Hermione gasped knowingly and there herself into the arms of Fleur.  
Everyone looked to Ron telling him to open his first. He carefully took hold of the thick parchment and pulled it out of the envelope. He read it, glaring intensely at the letter, reading it over and over.  
"A wedding invite?" He roared, urging the others to open theirs. "You have the nerve to send me a bloody wedding invite to your wedding? We didn't even know about it!"  
"I planned on telling you after dessert." Hermione said in a small voice.  
"After dessert? AFTER DESSERT?" cried distraught.  
Hermione wailed.  
"You thought we would just accept it? You kept it a secret for at least two years. Two years at least!" Harry said sadly.  
Hermione took a deep breath and faced the enraged family, "I- I'm so sorry! I should have told you! But I thought you wouldn't accept me, and you don't- well most of you don't." She let out a sob, "But I hope you still come to the wedding and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I'm sorry."  
And with a 'pop', the room was left in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter or wedding part. I know it's short. I didn't want to write too much on it. I know some of the characters are a bit OOC. If there are typos or mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them.**

* * *

"Listen, Ginny. I- just, after this, I think we need some space. I love you, but you can't treat Hermione this way." Harry guiltily said. He offered his wife a kiss which she glared at him and shook her head and he sadly apparated to their home.  
"We have to go home." Bill nervously said, quickly flooding himself and Fleur away, not bothering to say goodbye to his angry family.  
"Us as well." Percy quickly said, trying to avoid more drama.  
"Fred would be ashamed." George said quietly, dissaperating away.  
Charlie quickly popped away as well.  
"How dare she?" Ron fumed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"Asking us to her wedding! Outrageous!" Molly yelled, getting up to hug her poor little ronickens.  
"Reply yes to the wedding!" Ginny cackled, plans formulating in her messed up little brain.

"You look wonderful!" Fleur said, pushing one ringlet of hair to the left.  
"Thank you." Hermione.m quietly said to her maid of honor.  
" It eez almost time. Everyone eez ready, right?" Fleur asked counting heads. Daphne, Astoria and Penelope. Fleur and Penelope were the only Weasley's she could allow and Daphne and Astoria were nice and had easily slipped into the role of Hermione's friends.  
The bridesmaids admired Hermione's choice of the tight fitting white dress with a elegantly ruffled skirt. Her tall stilettos and little bit of jewelry complimented the elate car of the look and with a bit of red lipstick and barely any eyeshadow, she looked like a princess. Well a lady, Lady Malfoy, to be exact.

As Hernione walked down the isle she spotted the Weasley's, too happy to care she spotted Blaise, Theo, Marcus Flint and Harry. The last one by her persuasions. But as soon as her eyes landed on Draco she couldn't look anywhere else. He was gorgeously handsome in his smart black suit with flowing robes.  
She stepped up to the alter and took Draco's hands, looking into his eyes.

"Does anyone object?" The minister asked.  
Hermione and Draco's eyes widened and the looked to the section which the Weasley's occupied.  
"We object!" Molly, and Ginny said. Molly glared at Arthur and he guiltily stood, trying to give Hermione an apologetic look which she glared back with tested eyes.  
"How dare you! Ruining er wedding!" Fleur yelled outraged.  
"What legal reason can they not be joined lawfully?" The minister questioned, silencing the crowd.  
"He's imperiod her!" Ron yelled, "Shes my fiancé!"  
"What do you have to say to that?" The minister asked.  
"I would never do that!" Draco said outraged.  
"No he didn't! I love him! Ronald Weasley asked me after Draco and I said no! I don't love him!" Hermione said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Even so we have to check. Call the aurors." The minister said.  
Draco grabbed Hermione as she started to bawl into his shoulder.  
The bridesmaids and groomsmen were appalled.  
"How dare you? How could you?" Harry yelled at Ginny.  
"Don't you understand? Bitch is messed up!" Ginny screamed.  
As the aurors checked for any spells on the bride or groom  
"Nothing here." The aurors stated gruffly.  
"Any other legal reasons?" The minister glanced around warily.  
"She doesn't love him!" Ginny screeched.  
"She's mine!" Ron screamed.  
"That's not a legal reason. Proceeding" The minister resisted rolling his eyes, "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this witch as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger take this wizard as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the bride!"


End file.
